Christmas Tree Traditions
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: My Christmas Present to all Yaoi fans. Christmas trees are decorated, Kakei plots, and Rikuo and Kazahaya finally get on with the making out. RikuoKazahaya, KakeiSaiga. Now with added KakeiSaiga short! Fourth in my Yaoi Advent Calendar '06!
1. Christmas Tree Traditions

Warnings: Male/male relationships, kissing, making out, and some implied stuff.

**Christmas Tree Traditions**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

It was no secret that Christmas time held few fond memories for Kazahaya. His last Christmas had nearly been his end and he rarely spoke of anything that had happened to him before that unfortunate day, as if it pained him to think of. These facts were probably enough to explain why, as the holiday season drew nearer, he seemed to draw further and further within himself; becoming less and less like the loud and bouncy young man they had all come to know. As such the others were surprised when Kazahaya actually approached Kakei with a question one day in December before the store opened.

"What's that?" The surprise and wonder were clear in Kazahaya's voice; Rikuo paused momentarily in tightening the tree base at the sound of his roommates' question. Kakei turned slightly to smile at the young man.

"It's a Christmas tree, a western tradition mostly but it's become more and more popular to have them in the big cities. You set it up where people will see and decorate them with shiny baubles, ribbons, lights and such." Kazahaya wrinkled his nose gently. Kakei smiled secretively.

"They're actually quite beautiful when they're fully decorated. I thought you might enjoy the sight so I got one for you and Rikuo as well. You two can put it up and start decorating as soon as the one down here is finished." Kazahaya looked thoughtful as Rikuo stood from where he had finished tightening the base of the tree into the stand. Saiga backed away from where he had been holding the tree in place. Kakei smiled at the tree and picked up one of the boxes of ornaments sitting on the floor near where the tree was set up. Kazahaya moved in to help.

Later that night Kazahaya was lying on the floor staring up through the branches of the fully decorated Christmas tree that had been set up in their apartment. Silently he had to agree that it was very beautiful. The soft light glimmering off the shiny tinsel and decorations mesmerized him. Distantly he hard the sound of the door opening and closing, his eyes never left the lights. Vaguely he heard scuffing, shuffling, and thudding as Rikuo moved around their small apartment straightening things up and settling in after work, the lights still held his attention.

"You're easily amused, you know that?" Kazahaya blinked and slowly pulled his eyes away from the sparkling lights to look at his smirking roommate. He frowned causing wrinkles to form between his brows.

"I'm not! It's just..." he trailed off, head turning back to focus on the lights. "It's so pretty." Rikuo focused on the brunet lying beneath the decorative tree branches.

"Beautiful..." He murmured absently. Heaving an exasperated sigh he went to sit on the floor beside his roommate. Kazahaya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"So what is it that you like so much about this?" Kazahaya blinked at him, surprised that he actually seemed to care. He shrugged slightly in reply.

"It's just so pretty to look up at, the whole thing sparkles." Rikuo blinked then tipped his head back slightly so he could look up at the tree. He frowned slightly.

"I don't see anything that special." Kazahaya looked at him and sighed.

"You're not looking right. Here." He reached out and pushed at his arm forcing his back flat to the floor.

"Now look straight up." Rikuo blinked then did as he was told. He was surprised to see that from this angle the lights glimmered of all the other ornaments causing the tree to glitter like stars in the night sky. He turned slightly to face Kazahaya and was amazed to see that the lights were having a similar effect on him, reflecting in his eyes, glinting in his hair, and lighting his happy face with a soft glow. He reached out drawing a surprised Kazahaya against him with one arm but before the other could protest their lips were pressed against each other gently.

Kazahaya remained passive, not quite pushing away but not participating either. Rikuo didn't seem to mind too much though as he kept on kissing him, moving one hand up to tangle in soft hair and teasing his lips apart with his tongue. Slowly, wearily, Kazahaya began to respond. Timidly at first, as though he expected Rikuo to pull back and start making fun of him at any moment. Rikuo made a pleased sound against his mouth and rolled lightly so he was over him; quickly he caught his wrists with one hand and tugged them up over his head. Rikuo's other hand skimmed lightly across Kazahaya's body, long fingers wondering over planes and valleys, brushing lightly over his nipples and causing him to arch upward, trying to get closer to the soft pressure. Slowly Rikuo began to pull away, his back brushing against the lower tree branches as he rose and causing a cascade of pine needles to fall around them.

Kazahaya kept his eyes locked on the face above him as he panted to get his breath back. After a moment Rikuo rolled off of him and out from under the tree grabbing Kazahaya's hand and pulling him out as well, smirk once more firmly in place.

"Come on kitten, we'll be a lot more comfortable in bed." He tugged Kazahaya towards the door that led to his room. Kazahaya had just opened his mouth to scream about the kitten remark when the rest of the sentence finally sunk into his brain causing him to blush and look down shyly. Rikuo chuckled and drew the other man after him before pushing the door closed sharply.

Downstairs Kakei curled closer to his boyfriend, a wicked smirk on his face. Saiga's arm curled closer around the blonde's waist.

"What are you up to this time?" He asked, sounding fondly exasperated. Kakei blinked innocently.

"Just wondering how Kazahaya liked the Christmas tree we put in their apartment." Saiga raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"And..?" Kakei's smile grew even wider.

"And hoping that they won't be too tired to work tomorrow." There was a pause and then Saiga's deep chuckles filled the room.

"Evil." He muttered, shaking his head before bending to kiss his lover.

AN: And so ends the third story in my Yaoi advent calendar. As always C&C welcome and reviews are much appreciated

Disclaimer: If I owned Legal Drug Kazahaya and Rikuo would finally stop dancing around each other and get to the hot guy on guy action already! Which is probably the reason I don't own it after all, bummer.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


	2. Thixophobia

Warnings: None

**Thixophobia**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

Precognition could be a very handy ability at times. Of course it could also be a horrible pain. Take for example Kakei, current owner of the Green Drug Store. In high school he had been a scrawny, rather effeminate looking boy whose lack of popularity was not helped by the fact that he was just coming into his powers.

He had given up daydreaming because the first time he saw someone's face in his minds eye he was bombarded with images of their future. For a long time he hadn't realized exactly what the images meant, not until a classmate (Hitomi) has mentioned that she was helping out at her grandmothers and in turn he grandmother had promised to buy her a horse that she dearly wanted. A fairly innocuous piece of news all things considered but Kakei had known, without knowing how or why he knew, that Hitomi's grandmother would not live long enough to buy her that horse.

He had been so shaken by this sudden knowledge that he had skipped his next three classes in favor of going to the library and trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

From there it had only gotten worse. Now even walking down the halls was a horror waiting to happen, every time he brushed against someone, or was brushed against he saw visions of their future. Joyful things, terrible things, mundane things. It had ceased to matter what he saw because so long as he saw _anything_ his strength was sapped and he would spend the next hour wandering around in an exhausted daze.

It was in one of these dazes that he found his salvation. He had been so tired that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had missed a step on the staircase. He would have gone tumbling head over heels down to the bottom were it not for the large, strong hand that had snagged the back of his shirt and pulled. Once freed of that hold he had turned to thank his rescuer, only to be met by eyes so dark they were almost black peering over the top of equally dark shades.

It was then that another facet of his powers had come to light, the ability to see into a persons future without any direct contact, and in those eyes he had seen a lifetime for them together. College, careers, a home and a business, and eventually two young teenagers that they would come to regard as their children. With those images still playing in his head he had granted this stranger a warm smile and reached out a hand to introduce himself, not fearing touch for the first time in what seemed like ages.

AN: Hime-chan is sick. ;; She promises to try and keep up with her writing anyway though. That being said this story is also unbated so any and all mistakes are mine. If you read please review, reviews are the best medicine in the world!

Disclaimer: If I owned Legal Drug I'd have enough money to pay germs to stay away from me.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
